dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Abigail
"That's my twin sister, Abigail." - Wendy Abigail is Wendy's twin sister, and can be spawned with Abigail's Flower that only Wendy can obtain. Abigail will defend Wendy by killing any hostile Mobs or animals that attack her and will help Wendy offensively when she decides to attack. Using Abigail to kill mobs is an effective method to avoid being killed, however, Abigail can die if she is killed by an enemy. Behaviour : Upon being dealt damage Abigail turns yellow. The player can force-kill her by dragging the weapons to her and when the attack sign shows, press on her. If she attacks Spiders, Pigs, or Beefalos, she will aggro the whole group. Abigail can also damage Spider Dens and Beehives. : Abigail follows Wendy until she gets close, at which point she stops and backs away. : As of the Strange New Powers update, Abigail no longer automatically damages anything occupying the same space as her. That means that she will no longer accidentally hurt Wendy, or any other creatures you may want to leave unharmed (friendly Pigmen, Smallbirds, bees from bee-boxes, etc) : Abigail will only attack creatures if: : -Wendy chooses to attack them : -They choose to attack Wendy or Abigail : If Wendy intentionally attacks Abigail using the CTRL+Click option Abigail will sense them as a threat and attempt to attack them. However, Abigail is incapable of doing damage to Wendy. Origin : It was said by Kevin during a live stream that Abigail died under mysterious circumstances. Possibly because her name didn't start with a W. Gallery File:Abigail attacking the player unintentionally.jpg|Abigail hurting the player unintentionally in the old versions of Don't Starve File:Wendy not sleeping because Abigail is around.jpg|Wendy not sleeping because Abigail is around File:Abigail is beaten.png|Abigail is hurt by 2 Killer Bees. so_many_abigails.PNG|Spawned Abigails. abigail 2.PNG|Abigails spread out. 2013-04-08_00001.jpg|Abigail in daytime (with Chester in the left) Tips *Abigail can effectively stun-lock groups of spiders while taking very little damage herself. Use this to your advantage when farming spider dens. *Items that can heal you can also be used on Abigail to bring her health back up after an attack. *Birds will fly away before Abigail can attack them, but rabbits will run away. Try to flank rabbits running away from Abigail for easy morsels/beard hair. Trivia * Kevin has revealed that Abigail is jealous of Chester, and she used to kill Chester. This feature was removed in ''Doorway to Adventure'' Update. * If krampus is spawned, Abigail can attack him for the player * As of the Strange New Powers update, Abigail can be used to easily kill Tentacles. She will attack any tentacles that try to attack Wendy, and will not be hurt by any Tentacle attacks. It is unclear if this is intended, or is a bug. * Since Abigail no longer despawns at day, she can be around the player for extended periods of time. As a result, her ghostly voice was made much more quiet. Category:Monsters